It all started at a party
by Coolcat420
Summary: AH. Bella is fun. She's good in school but even better out of school. She loves to party but makes sure that she has her priorities straight. Edward who she has had a major crush on, thought Bella had no interest in him and that he was to studious. Turns out he can party. What happens when at a party they realize they are perfect for each other? High school romance. No angst!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

_Bang. Bang._

I groaned and opened my eyes to the sound of my dad, Charlie, banging on the door.

"Come on kiddo. It's one in the afternoon. Your not really going to sleep the whole day away are you?" That's what I love about Charlie. He wouldn't care if I did sleep the whole day away he just knows I wouldn't want to.

"I'm up just give me a few."

After fully waking up I took a shower, got dressed into some cute Miss Me's and thru on an old Forks Police Department Sweatshirt. Everyone knew that Charlie was the chief of police and that I was his daughter. Mostly everyone knew that I did things that would not please the Chief. Mostly everyone. Adults are oblivious. They honestly think that I'm going to be lame and stay home and knit or some shit on a Friday night.

As if.

Take last night for example. I went to a roaring bon fire and got shit faced thus not allowing me to get up till 1 in the afternoon. Oh well, I'm young, let me do what I want.

I headed down stairs, grabbed a granola bar and a glass of juice and went and sat next to Charlie on the couch were he was watching tv.

"Did you have fun last night at the movies?" See? So oblivious.

"Yeah. The movie was kind of boring but we went to froyo after and just drove around."

"That's nice. What time did you get in? I tried waiting up for you but after midnight I couldn't last."

"Around one. Dad you don't need to wait up for me. I'm sixteen not six. I think you can trust me." I said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I know I can baby. I just like to see you before I go to bed. Make sure your all safe and sound." He's such a big sweet teddy bear even for being a cop.

"Aww, dad! Your so sweet! Anyways can I spend the night at Rose's tonight?" Their was going to be a huge party at Edward and Emmett Cullen's house tonight since their parents were out of town and I plan on getting so fucked up. It's the only way I can talk to Edward with out getting to shy.

"I don't see why not as long as you get your homework done tonight or sometime tomorrow."

"I'll just do it tomorrow. I don't have very much anyways."

"Sounds fine to me. When are you going over to Rose's?"

"Probably not till later, around 8:00 I wanna make sure you get fed." I nudged his shoulder and then it was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Pff. I manage just fine thank you very much." What a diva.

"Whatever you say dad. I'm gonna head up stairs for a bit."

I went up stairs and sat on the bed and scrolled thru Facebook on my iPhone.

_Emmett Cullen: Who's ready to get fucked up tonight?!_

_ Rosalie Hale: You know me and my girls are!_

_ Carlisle Cullen: Make sure no one that drinks drives and your mother said to give everyone coasters, bless her little heart!_

The Cullen's were notorious for allowing their kids to party as long as they were safe about it and didn't abuse. Emmett went a little over board but Edward was like the perfect kid.

I want to fuck him so bad.

_Edward Cullen: Poor mom. She's probably all worried about getting rings on her coffee table when really she should be worried someone's gonna do it on your guys' bed!_

_Carlisle Cullen: Let's not mention that to her. _

Carlisle's so funny. He's everyone's doctor in this small town and probably the most respected person. He really is a great man that is 110% devoted to his family.

After scrolling thru everyone else's lame/stupid posts I texted Rose.

_What time you want me to come over?~B_

_Get here around 8:30 9:00. You know how early my parents go to bed. Their out now I'm making us Jell-O shots and storing them in the mini fridge in my room.~R_

_This is going to be the best night ever. I seriously plan on getting so fucked up.~B_

_I know! Maybe you'll finally have the balls to talk to Cullen.~R_

_Maybe.~B_

I've had a crush on Edward Cullen since I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie freshman year. He's always been so nice and hot and smart; I just want to jump his bones. Who knows maybe tonight will be the night.

Rose didn't text me back so I decided to be productive and clean my room and do all of my laundry. This wasn't like a dress your best to show off kind of party, it was a wear something you don't mind getting stained with beer because were gonna get fucked up kind of party so I decided to stay in my Miss Me's but changed into a sweatshirt that said Oregon Coast on it from a trip me and my mom took last Spring Break. I packed extra clothes including a pair of Silver's and a T-Shirt from when me and Rose went and saw Macklemore in Seattle and a few more essentials.

After just doing random things around the house I decided to go and take some fish that I had thawing out of the fridge and fried it up for me and Charlie along with some Rice and steamed vegetables.

We ate in a comfortable silence and then and put in some stupid movie that he had rented for us. I knew doing stuff like that with Charlie meant a lot to him so I continued to do it. I think that's why he lets me get away with so much. I know he knows that I drink and I've come home smelling like weed more times than I can count but he knows that I'm really a good kid. I try hard and do my best so he lets me let loose.

After the movie was over I grabbed my keys and bag, kissed Charlie on the head and headed out to my car a 2007 Pontiac G6 that Charlie had got super cheap at an auction. This car was seriously the best present ever. It's so cute and is actually really nice.

I drove the 10 minutes it took to get to Rose's just listening to whatever was on the radio until I pulled up. I grabbed my bag and headed up to the door were I met rose who opened the door for me.

"Hey girl. Come on, the shots are pretty much set."

We headed up to her room where I peeked into the fridge and tapped one to see if it was set. It wasn't liquid and wasn't quite a solid but I took one out anyways and crunched to cup up pushing the jello forward.

I watched Rose try and decide what to wear before finally settling on a cute peach maxi dress and jean jacket. I grabbed another shot and handed one to Rose as she began to pack a bowl in our bong that we bought.

"Will you do my make up for me? I don't feel like doing it." I asked her as she breathed in, lifted the piece, set it back in and passed it to me.

"Yep." she said popping the 'p' and exhaling smoke. I took a hit and then another and another as we continued to pass it around. Finally after our dub was gone she sat in front of me and started doing my make up.

"Hopefully this is the night that you and Edward will finally hook up. Then you two and me and Emmett can finally go on double dates and all that fun couply stuff." Her and Emmett have been dating since Freshman year meaning that I'm around Edward even more.

I love Rose.

Once she decided that I was ready I pulled my hair up into a high pony tale, ate about 5 more jello shots and smoked another bowl I was feeling loose, I am the funniest person in the world.

I looked over at Rose as I grabbed a few more shots for the road and she only laughed at me seeing as she wasn't even buzzed, just a little high since she has to drive the few minutes it will take us to get there.

Once we got in the car she drove as I fiddled with the radio and ate the remainder of my shots. We finally arrived to see people already drunk and flirting and being fun like I wanted to be right now.

"You ready babe?" Rose asked looking at me.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You gonna talk to Edward?"

"Maybe. Just depends on whether or not he has skanks crawling all over him." she laughed.

"Come on drunkard, lets go." And with that we walked into the house.

**AN: How was it? Worth continuing? Let me know! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

**AN: Thank you, thank you! I was so excited that I got a review I decided to update a few days earlier then planned! **

**Hint: The more reviews the faster I'll update! (If I get enough reviews I'll update late tonight or early tomorrow{Like 10:00; I like my sleep}.)**

As we headed toward the house I saw Jessica Stanley puking in the bushes; pathetic light weight and Mike Newton trying to hook up with some girl from Port Angeles.

It was about 10:00 and the place was already poppin'. I'm so gangster when I'm buzzed. Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Emmett was by the little make shift bar. He grinned at us and grabbed Rose by the waist, pulled her in and gave her a big fat sloppy kiss.

"Hey baby, hey Bells. What can I get you ladies to drink?" His eyes were twinkling. I'm not sure if it was from seeing Rose or from the liquor.

"I'll take a beer." Rose said as she cuddled into his side.

"And for the lovely Bella?" Yeah he's definitely plastered, lucky.

"Whatever. Make me something fruity." He smiled and went straight to work mixing things. He handed me a red solo cup with a purply liquid in it.

"What did you put in here?"

"Little bit of this a little bit of that." Sounds good to me. I took a tentative sip at first. It was strong but it was definitely sweet and tasted great. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Babe do you know where Edwards at? I think Bella and him should hook up." Bitch.

"Rose! That's his baby brother!"

"Baby? We're only a year apart and I'm far more mature and obviously better looking." said a deep voice from behind me. Holy shit. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Oh hey Edward! How's it going?" I didn't even realize I said that. Its this drink that Emmett made me. It's obviously full of poison.

"Pretty good, pretty good. You wanna hang out with me seeing as Rose and Emmett ditched you?" I turned around seeing that they were in fact both gone. Bitches.

"Oh you don't have to hang out with me. It's fine really. I'm sure I can find someone to talk to me." He only laughed at me. What did I say?

He grabbed a bottle of fireball and grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs.

"Your not going to rape me are you?" He looked back me eyes gleaming as he squeezed my hand.

"I promise I won't rape you. Scouts honor."

"Were you even a scout?"

"For two days before they kicked me out for trying to practice my bow-an-arrow skills and almost shot the leader." He told me making me laughed as we made our way up the stairs and into his room.

I finally finished my drink that Emmett made me while Edward held the door open for me and turned on the light. He quietly shut as I sat on his bed. He came and layed down and patted the spot next to him indicating that I should lay down to.

I love my life.

I layed down next to him as he opened up the fireball and took a sip. He winced a little and then handed it to me.

"I didn't think that you were a partier. I mean I always see you at parties but never really fucked up or anything."

"That's because I'm not a crazy drunk or a horny drunk or a mean drunk. I'm just myself only happier and sillier. You only here about the people that were crazy or horny or mean."

"What am I?"

"Besides beautiful? I'd say your fun and social. Sometimes I can be kinda quite. I don't mean to be, I do it with out realizing it."

"Huh."

"Like Emmett he's a fun drunk and a horny drunk. Do you remember my sister Alice?" I nodded. Everyone knew Alice, I mean we live in Forks; population 4.

"Well she's more of a crazy drunk. All take your top off and go and drag race and shit. She's mellowed out now that's she's going to college and has a serious boyfriend but still she's put herself in a lot of dangerous situations without realizing it."

"Wow I never really new that. By the time she graduated I was just starting to get into the drinking scene. I mean I'd already been hitting the pipe but not the bottle." He laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"Classy Swan."

"I try."

We laid their for quite some time just talking about random shit and passing the bottle. I was already drunk so I new Edward had to be to. Being drunk made me bold.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes Beautiful Bella?" I smiled a mega watt smile at that.

"How come we never really talked before?"

"You make me nervous sometimes. I needed a little liquid courage to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Truth?"

"No. Please lie to me. Yes, of coarse the truth!" He laughed and then looked into my eyes.

"Ever since you moved in with Charlie Freshman year I've had a huge crush on you. Is that okay?"

"What do you mean? Of coarse it's okay. It's more than okay, it's fantastic! I've had such a huge crush on you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really! That's why Rose was asking Emmett where you were. She decided tonight was the night." He smiled down at me.

"I believe she was right." He then leaned his head down and planted a single, sweet kiss onto my lips.

HOLY FUCK! I AM KISSING EDWARD MOTHER FUCKING CULLEN!

He started to pull his head back up so I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back down deepening the kiss. He laughed against me making me laugh because I was drunk and kissing Edward Cullen!

"Are you going to remember this in the morning?"

"I'm not like blacking out Edward. I'm not even that drunk."

"Good. Are you going to feel the same way in the morning?"

"For sure. I've felt this way for so long."

"Good." He bent his head back down and kissed me again.

His tongue pushed against my lips begging for entrance and I was more than willing to comply. We continued, tongues stroking, my hands tangled in his hair his hands pushing my shirt up and resting on my hips.

He pulled me on top of him lying back but never breaking our kiss. He pulled back a bit resting his forehead against mine and breathing deeply.

"Is this okay?" He said nodding his head down to were his hands were resting under my shirt.

"Of coarse its okay." He smiled and I leaned my head back down to continue kissing him. After him finally making it to second base, never actually going under my bra but just cupping it and getting a feel for it and my hands rubbing on his abs we finally broke apart.

"Wow."

"I know. I've wanted to do that for so long, Bella."

"Me too."

"So does that mean I can finally take you out on a date?" I smiled as he seemed to be nervous. As if I'd say no!

"Of coarse but for know I'm tired. Can I sleep in here with you?" I smiled shyly at him and ducked my head down as he laughed at me.

"Absolutely." He got up to turn off the lights and put the covers over us. I rested my head on his head as we both drifted to sleep.

**AN: What did everyone think? Review! Let me know what you want to read and give me your thoughts! Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**AN: Thank you, thank you! I've gotten such a great response to this story! Keep on reviewing so I'll update faster!**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a big giant ass. I slowly opened my eyes looking around me. This is definitely not my bedroom.

Holy shit.

And that's when I started to remember everything. Jello shots, Edward, his room, kissing, him sorta kinda asking me out.

Holy fuck.

I looked to my side and saw Edward with his eyes closed and his clothing ruffled, his hair askew sleeping peacefully. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10:00. I decided I'd just go back to sleep. I rested my head on Edward's chest and wrapped my right arm around his middle cuddling into him.

I can officially die happy. Unless he has a big dick, then I'll die happy after I get my hands on that.

I drifted off to sleep again and awoke a few hours later to Edward playing with my hair.

"Good morning." I said sleepily as I looked at his clock and saw it was now a little past twelve.

"Hey sleepy head. How ya feelin?"

"Fine. I like this." I told him as I snuggled closer.

"Like what?"

"Waking up in your arms."

He took my chin into his hands and brought it towards his mouth. We kissed but kept it brief seeing as both of us had really bad morning breath.

"I'm so glad that were finally together. Although I wish I could have done it without half a bottle of fireball." he commented while absent mindedly playing with my hair.

"You remember everything though, right?"

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which I believe you agreed to go out on a date with me." He smirked down at me looking all proud of himself.

"Hmm. I don't remember saying that. You didn't experiment with any hallucinogens did you?" His face fell.

"What? No! Of coarse not!" He's just to easy.

"Haha! Edward I'm just messing with you! Take it easy!" He looked relieved and then got a scowl on his face.

"Your mean."

"And your a baby!"

"Whatever." He even gave me a little eye roll. "My parents are going to be so happy that we're finally together. We are together right?"

"I want to be with you so yeah I guess so." I feel like I'm in middle school right now. "Why would your parents be happy?"

"Me and my dad are super close, I tell him everything. He's known that I've had such a huge crush on you. He's been telling me to man up and go and talk to you but it seems that every time I get around you I lose my balls." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Good. And your mom? Did she know?"

"Yeah she knew. I don't know if you've ever talked to my mom before but she tries to be the 'cool' mom and give me advice and shit but it was always stupid like right her a poem or some shit. My dad knowing that you like to have a good time suggested instead to give you some weed and tequila and ask you out." He laughed as did I.

"Your parents don't think I'm like a bad influence then?"

"Nah. They know that we all do it. They just want us to be safe."

"I didn't really think that you did party that much."

"You'd be surprised. Me, dad, and Emmett will go camping together a lot and I'll get so fucked up. Every one thinks Dr. Cullen is so innocent and perfect but oh no. He can make very nice with the mary jane." My mouth was gaping and he laughed at me. "Don't tell any one. He could lose all of his patients because of that."

"No don't worry I won't but holy shit."

"I know. Me and Em are lucky we got such understanding parents."

"No shit. I mean Charlie's pretty cool and all but he would never let me throw a party when he was out of town and he would be pissed if he caught me even though I'm absolutely positive that he knows that I do it."

Right then his stomach grumbled so we decided to go and check out the damage to the house and go somewhere to eat. So far upstairs wasn't bad at all. Only a few stray beer cans and stuff like that. Downstairs was another story.

Spills all over the place and empty bottles and cans. It smelt like smoke; cigarette and marijuana. Nothing seemed to be broken though so that was good. It would just take a while to clean up and shit.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick before we go."

I headed to the bathroom and re put my hair into a ponytail and washed my face trying to make it seem like I wasn't hung over. I found some perfume in the cupboard and sprayed myself down.

I went back out to the living room and followed Edward out towards his car in the garage. When we pulled out all that was left in the driveway was Rose's car. I forgot she was even there. I quickly texted her saying we were going to eat but I new she probably wouldn't read it till later when she woke up.

"So do you want to go to the diner?"

"Not really. I'm supposed to be with Rose and you two don't exactly look alike."

"Haha. That's true want to go somewhere in Port Angeles?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him as he handed me his iPod that was hooked up to the cars stereo system.

I put on a Luke Bryan song seeing as I fucking love him and rested my head on the window.

We drove the half an hour that it took to get there in relative silence with me fiddling with his iPod.

"What are you in the mood for babe?" I'm his babe? Fuck yes.

"Babe? And I'm thinking a big juicy cheeseburger."

"Yes _babe_. And that sounds perfect."

We pulled up next to this diner advertising milkshakes and hot fresh food. He came around to my side of the car as I was getting out and grabbed my hand. We walked into the diner for our 'morning after' meal.

**AN: Next up is the diner! Hope everyone is enjoying! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you too all of the favorites and alerts but don't be afraid to review!**

We walked into the diner to see it wasn't to busy. Mostly families out for lunch on a Sunday. Edward led us over to a booth near the back were there wasn't anyone, I guess to ensure more privacy. An elderly women walked over to us and set down waters and menus and smiled.

"Hello sweethearts. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a coffee." Edward said while they both looked at me.

"I'll take a Pepsi. Thanks." I smiled up at her as she walked away and I opened up my menu. I went straight for the burger section and spotted what I was going to get immediately. It was called the western burger with 1/4 lb. of meat, barbeque sauce, cheese, bacon, and onion rings. Fuck yes.

What? I can eat.

"What are you getting?" Edward asked me as I closed my menu.

"Western burger. What about you?"

"Holy shit. Those things are big. Emmett gets it every time we come here. And I'm going to get a French dip. Check out the dessert menu. That's what this place is known for. We _have _to get some." He smiled at me looking like a ten year old boy.

"Absolutely." I flipped the menu over as the lady returned with our drinks. Hmm, maybe I'll get the brownie sundae shit. I fucking love brownies.

"What can I get you to kiddos?"

"I'll take the French dip with fries."

"And for you honey?"

"I'll get the western burger with no vegetables and curly fries." Edward laughed as the waitress collected our menus.

"No vegetables? What are you, five?"

"Shut up! No! I just hate them. I love junk food; vegetables are nasty; I refuse to eat them. I hate girls that are all 'I'll take a salad.' Fuck that. I'll take a fucking Western Burger." He cackled noticing how worked up I was getting.

"Well it looks like you have a pretty awesome metabolism." He gave me the once over focusing for a little to long on my breasts.

"I know." I smirked as I gave _him_ the once over.

We talked about random shit teasing each other and getting to know each other better. I polished off my Pepsi and Edward his coffee as the lady finally returned with our food.

" Here you go sweets." She set down my burger and Edwards dip.

"You want more Pepsi?"

"Yes please."

"Coffee?"

"Thank you."

She grabbed our cups and shortly returned with them filled back up towards the top.

"Dude! This is fucking awesome!" I said after taking my first bite.

"I know. I love there food here."

"Do you take all of your girlfriends here?" He snorted and looked up at me.

"Uhh no. Your the first girl that I've ever brought here besides my mom on our Mommy baby son dates."

"Haha are you serious? Do you really like guys? 'Mommy baby son dates' Ha!" He threw a fry at me.

"Oh shut up. I'm a total momma's boy. Emmett has them to he's just the older son and we each have individual man dates with my dad. Alice used to do all that to before she moved away for college."

"Sorry it just took me by surprise. That's actually really sweet. How often do you guys go?"

"Every other week with my mom and the opposite for weeks for my dad. So last Wednesday was my moms so me and my dad's will be this Wednesday while Emmett takes mom out. We've done it since I was little. We go every Wednesday since everyone isn't all that busy that day."

"That's sweet. So do you guys just go to dinner?" he shrugged.

"Sometimes. Sometimes we'll go to a movie or if its me and my dad we'll go for a hike and smoke and stuff like that. Emmett tried to take my mom to play laser tag once." I tried to picture sweet delicate Esme playing laser tag.

"I can't picture your mom doing that."

"Yeah Emmett said that she hid the whole time." I had to laugh at that.

We finally finished eating and the waitress came and cleared our table and we ordered desert. I got the brownie sundae that I was thinking about earlier while Edward got a piece of strawberry Rhubarb pie.

"Holy shit! This is orgasmic!" He smirked at me as I heaped an even bigger bite into my mouth.

"Yeah its pretty good. Wanna try mine?" He held a spoonful up to my mouth and I wrapped my lips around the spoon and gave him my best seductive look. He swallowed and looked like he was in pain.

"Yummy." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah yummy." he said his eyes huge as it looked like he was adjusting himself in his pants.

Damn I'm good. After Edward paid we left the diner and headed out to his car hand in hand.

"I really wanted to kiss you" he said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Then do it."

"I don't want everybody to stare!"

"Fine" I said placing my hand on his thigh and rubbing up and down. "Let's go and park somewhere secluded." he nodded and started the car looking a little flustered.

We drove on the highway back towards Forks until he found a little dirt road path that we could park on. He unbuckled his seat belt as I did mine and turned to me. I wrapped by arms around his neck as he placed his on my hips and pulled me closer. Our lips met, tongues touching each other and exploring each others mouths.

His hands continued to roam until it reached the hand of my shirt and hesitated before going under. Mine made it towards his chest were I rubbed my hands up and down.

He pulled me over the consul and into his lap as I straddled it. My hands roamed even more over his chest and he lifted my sweatshirt over my head exposing my bra. He hungrily attacked my neck as my hands fisted in his hair and I let out a moan. He groped my boobs and was probably about to take it off when his phone rang.

"Holy fuck. If that's Emmett asking for food I swear I'm gonna kill him." I nodded in agreement as he looked at his phone and answered.

"Hey dad. How's it going?" I hurriedly put on my sweatshirt and got into the passenger seat. Even though he didn't know that I was even there I still felt a little busted.

"Oh that's nice. We just have some cleaning to do. Mostly empty beer cans and stuff like that. When will you guys be home?"

"Eight? Yeah that's fine. It's only a little after two now so it should be cleaned by then." Sweet, more time to make out.

"Um. I'm not sure if anybody stayed the night and left in the morning. I went to my room pretty early and didn't come out until like twelve today but I'll ask Emmett when I get home."

"I'm heading back from that diner that I like in Port Angeles that I like."

"Umm, no. Me and Bella went."

"Yeah she spent the night last night."

"Well she went up to my room with me." Edward blushed as he looked over at me and mouthed 'sorry.' I gave him a reassuring smile, I hope his parents aren't mad.

"No dad, we didn't have sex. We'll talk more later I have to go. Love you too, bye."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. That was so embarrassing."

"Haha. It's no problem. Was your dad mad that I spent the night?"

"Nah. He thinks its awesome. He says he wants the '411' when he gets home. He thinks he's so cool." He laughed as did I.

"He sounds pretty cool to me." he leaned over and kissed me a final time before starting the car and heading back to Forks.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all. **

We arrived back at the house just as Emmett and Rose were dragging themselves out of bed.

"Hey how was breakfast?" Rose said smirking at me.

"Good." I replied giving her the eye.

"Mom and Dad are supposed to be back around 8:00 so we gotta clean this place up."

"Alright. Me and Rosie will start outside and you guys get the inside." Emmett said.

We quickly grabbed garbage bags and Emmett and Rose headed outside.

We started by sweeping the all of the cans and crap off of the floor and into a garbage bag. It took a while but we finally got the floor all cleaned up. I saw Em and Rose head into the backyard through the window and felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck making me tilt my head to the side to give him a better angle.

He pulled me backwards toward the coach and took his arms off of me long enough to sweep the cans off of the couch and onto the floor. He then dragged me down onto the couch with him and tangled his hands in my hair.

I brought my lips to his and he deepened it letting his mouth in.

He took one of his hands out of my hair and let it slide under my sweatshirt a bit resting on my flat stomach. I let my hands roam over his flat chest and finally wrap around his neck.

He leaned forward making me rest on my back on the couch and layed on top of me.

His lips detached from mine and I let out a little protest before I realized that they were only going to my neck. He started biting and sucking on my neck and making me feel so good.

"Don't give me a hickey." I said tugging on his hair.

He nodded and lifted his head a little kissing a path back up to my mouth.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD! ARE YOU RAPING BELLA?" Emmett said looking like he was about ready to kick Edwards ass.

"What? No! I'm just kissing my girlfriend." Edward and I were getting so red in the face and Rose smirked as Emmett seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"No way dude! You guys are dating? For reals?"

"Haha. Yeah Emmett for reals."

"Dude! Way to go little brother! Bella he's wanted you for so-"

"Oh shut up Emmett. Shouldn't you to be cleaning up outside?" Emmett smirked at us.

"We all ready finished. We've been at it for like an hour and the outside really wasn't that bad. All though I did find a couple of panties in the pool." Rose said with a laugh.

"Well good. That means you guys can help us."

We began cleaning the inside with Emmett's insistence that everyone takes separate corners so there'd be no distractions.

After about an hour we finally all met in the middle and Edward went and retrieved the vacuum to clean the couches and rug while me and Rose headed upstairs to clean and Emmett headed to the kitchen of coarse.

"Did you guys have sex?" Rose said as we began picking up trash.

"No, I wish. We just headed up to his room and fooled around a bit but nothing like drastic. And today we probably would have at least gotten each others clothes off but we keep on getting cock blocked." I gave her a pointed look and she laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that. Emmett was really worried about you. He was ready to beat the shit out of Edward."

"That would be super sweet if I wasn't dripping wet." I said flatly as I bent down to pick up more shit.

After about another half an hour all of the random crap was cleaned we just had to get the stains out of the couch and carpet and vacuum. After giving Edward a big kiss goodbye and promised to call him later that night me and Rose left and headed back to her house.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Rose asked while looking at the road the whole time.

"Yeah. He's just so sweet and funny and kind of perfect."

"Well be careful babe. You need some condoms?"

"Nah I'm good but thanks girl."

We arrived back at her house were we quickly smoked a joint between the two of us as I changed my clothes and made myself presentable to head home and see Charlie.

After giving Rose a hug goodbye I quickly hopped back in my car and headed home.

I parked my car next to the cruiser and grabbed my backpack and purse and headed inside. I walked in to see Charlie on the couch nursing a beer and watching some kind of sports game.

"Hey dad." I yelled as I dropped my shit next to the door and headed into the kitchen real fast to get a soda.

"Hey Bells. Would you grab your old man another drink?"

"Sure Sure." I opened the fridge and pulled out an orange Fanta and a Vitamin R for Charlie and headed back into the living room. I handed him his beer and sat back down on the couch to watch the baseball game or whatever this shit is with him.

"So how was Rose's?"

"Good. We just hung out and watched movies and stuff like that the whole time."

"That's good. I'm glad you two girls are so good and I don't have to worry about you sneaking off to some party and stuff like that." man, if he only knew.

"Yep. You got lucky dad."

"I sure did. Now are we thinking pizza for dinner?"

"Works for me. I'm gonna bring my stuff up to my room. You know what I like."

I headed up the stairs with my bags and just set them down on the floor as I hopped on my bed and started up my laptop. I turned on my iTunes and put on some Cam Meekins and let his voice fill the air as I logged on to Facebook.

_New Relationship Request from Edward Cullen._

I quickly excepted, smiling to myself as it quickly caught people's attention.

_Esme Cullen:_ _That's so wonderful! Bella you'll have to come over for dinner! _

_Emmett Cullen: Glad to hear you weren't rapping her little brother_

_Renee Platt: You'll have to email me all about him baby!_

_Jessica Stanley: Isn't that just adorable._

So Jessica was a little jealous but I don't give a fuck. He's mine and that's that. Just as I was about to call Edward, Charlie yelled for me that dinner was here.

I guess I'll just have to call him later.

**Sorry that this took so long to post. RL has been a bitch. If you guys like Rap/Hip Hop music I would totally suggest listening to Cam Meekins song High.. It is absolutely amazing! Remember to Review and let me know what you think! If I get some more reviews I think I might be a touch more inspired!**


End file.
